Pawesome Adventure
by Warrior Cat Cody
Summary: While Simba patrols the pride Lands, Kenai and Koda save Kiara and are accepted into Simba's pride. But will they help the Pridelanders save their home so that they can get back to THEIR home? Rated K  for peril and some blood.
1. Simba's Story

**AvatarCat11: I've finally decided to try and create a crossover between the Lion King and Brother Bear. And I hope that it's good.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns both of these movies, not me. Plus, they're my top 2 very favorite Disney movies ever. And here's the summary for the entire story.**

**Summary: While Kenai and Koda go on another trip to the Salmon Run, they accidentally get chased by a hunter and into a tunnel. When they wake up, they find themselves at Pride Rock, where they meet Simba's Pride. Can the great Lion King help the brother bears back home? And can Kenai and Koda save the Pridelanders from the Outsiders to get back home?**

**And here's the summary for this chapter.**

**Summary: After showing Kiara the Kingdom, Simba is asked to settle an issue at the Watering Hole. After THAT, he receives a message from Rafiki, concernign the future of the Pridelands.**

**Updating Date: April 22, 2011**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Simba's Story_

There is a great African savanna where grass and food is plentiful every year round. Here and there, birds are singing and antelope are leaping around while cheetahs laze around in the shade of an acacia tree. The sky is as bright blue as the watering hole in the middle of the savanna. Also, there were some elephants grazing nearby by pushing trees down to get at the leaves from the upper branches.

But in the center of the savanna is a massive rock that towered above all the rest of the trees or other rocks. This was Pride Rock, where many kings and queens have made their home from the very beginning of the circle of life. The great kings of the past have always watched over their descendants and would always live in them forever. And these kings, I would like to say, are none other than...lions.

A mighty lion had appeared at the top of the rock and was looking over the savanna. He was a large lion with a thick reddish brown mane with several loose locks in it. His golden eyes seemed to reflect the sunray itself as he let the sun warm his golden pelt. And sitting beside him was a young female lion cub with golden fur and amber eyes.

"Look all around you, Kiara," King Simba was telling her. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom." As his daughter stared out at the horizon, the mighty Lion King went on, "One day, the sun will set on my time here, and it will rise with you as the new Queen."

"And it'll be all mine?" Kiara asked him; after the talk they had, she had gotten a little more relaxed about becoming the future queen.

Simba nodded.

Then Kiara looked out at the shadowy area and asked him, "And the shadowy area is beyond our borders, right?"

"Correct," Simba told her sternly. "And you must learn to never go there. Zira and her Pride are getting really angry with us right now."

Kiara nodded and Simba knew exactly what he meant. Ever since his evil uncle Scar had been killed, Zira, who was once a lioness of the Pride of the Pridelands, had always been loyal to Scar and wanted him as king. So, as soon as he became the king, Simba demanded all of Scar's followers to be exiled to the Outlands, never to return. Some time ago, he caught his daughter playing with a young Outland cub named Kovu, who happened to be Zira's son and Scar's so-called successor.

After that, Kiara had been grounded from trying to run away from her babysitters, Timon and Pumbaa (who were Simba's best friends) and he let her out from Pride Rock to greet the Pride's lionesses after their hunting. But her grounding was already over and Simba was ready to take her out onto the plains to let her see all the animals...as long as she was being careful. He had already scolded Timon and Pumbaa for letting her out of their sight and they immediately begged for forgiveness, which he did. He was a good king, for he listened well to a problem and thought about it before carefully bringing out his judgement.

So Simba carefully brought Kiara down from on top of Pride Rock and he was going to take her to the plains when he was interrupted by a familiar voice:

"Sire!"

A small blue-feathered hornbill had flown down beside Simba and was panting for breath from all of that flying. The King's majordomo had been the kings' counselor ever since Simba's own grandfather, Ahadi, ruled the Pride Lands. But Simba had been so busy lately that he just wanted to have some time for himself.

As Zazu landed beside the lion King, Simba asked him wearily, "What is it now, Zazu?"

"Well, the buzzards have been dropping by to tell me that the giraffes are still high over others at the watering hole. The elephants didn't forget to call you, but they forgot to tell the bees the buzz on the news."

"So tell the giraffes to share the watering hole," Simba told his majordomo. All of the animals were always fighting over the watering hole and it was driving him mad.

Zazu sputtered, "But Sire! You really have to be there to settle this!"

Simba gave a sigh; he had wanted to spend his time with his daughter, but as usual, duty had to call. Kiara seemed to be disappointed to hear this, but she seemed to understand. As if on cue, she turned around and scampered back to Nala, her mother and Simba's mate.

Just before he left, Nala padded over to him, her blue eyes shining with concern and love. "Be careful out there, all right, Simba?"

"I will," the Lion King replied, rubbing his face to hers. To Kiara, he rubbed her head with his paws and told her, "Now make sure you behave for your mother, young lady. Or I'll have to..."

"Give me a punishment?" Kiara asked him cheekily.

Simba purred while ruffling his cub's head again, thinking about his missing son, Kopa. Kopa was Simba's firstborn son who had disappeared some time ago. Because he was probably killed or left to die in the desert, he had become overprotective of Kiara, making sure that she was with someone all the time.

With Zazu calling him, Simba gave a hasty good-bye and ran off after Zazu to the Watering Hole.

**...**

When Simba and Zazu got to the Watering Hole, he saw that what his majordomo was telling him was true. There were elephants and giraffes arguing with one another while the other animals tried talking peaceful talk with them. Simba groaned loudly; he hoped that the animals learned to share the Watering Hole really soon or there would be trouble.

"Go find another Watering Hole if you're so thirsty!" a male giraffe named Jabari was scolding the elephants.

But the matriarch of the elephants, Zuwena, retorted, "But this is the only place for our herd to drink and our young ones are dehydrated! Can't you find some moisture in the fruits from the trees?"

"You're not getting your teeth on our fruit!" a baboon barked loudly. "We have our own troops to feed!"

Simba groaned when he heard the animals argue back and forth. Zazu didn't tell him that the baboons had a problem with sharing their fruit! But he knew that the sooner he could solve this problem, the sooner he could get back to his family. Seeing the glow in his golden eyes, Zazu quickly stepped out of the way in case things got hairy.

Leaping forward, Simba let out a roar for the animals to become silent. Even the meanest of the animals would listen to their king when he would be giving a speech.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"These giraffes are trying to keep the other animals and my herd away from here!" Zuwena snapped, pointing her trunk to Jabari. "I don't know why, but they're always so stuck up that nobody likes them!"

Jabari stepped forward and retorted to Zuwena, "How dare you, you smelly elephant! At least you stink much worse than that farting warthog!"

"ENOUGH!" Simba roared so deafeningly that everyone stopped arguing again. "Now I have a proposition for each of you. How about I let the meerkats dig some holes where some sources of water could be? That way, the Watering Hole could expand and there could be enough for all of you to drink?"

The elephants and the giraffes gave each other confused looks and Simba saw their hard looks fade away as they took this in. It seemed to him that they were just so tired from all of the heat wave that everyone was suffering. After a few seconds of quiet, the two herds and their leaders gathered together and began whispering to each other. Finally, they turned to Simba and they were ready to give out their answer.

"We decided to share the Watering Hole and we agree with your plan. Just please let the baboons share their fruit with us," Jabari told the king.

But at that moment, the baboon that spoke earlier came over to them and barked, "No! We're not going to give up our fruit because of these large lumbering animals!"

"But baboons like you could eat different things, right?" Simba asked him impatiently. "Why don't you try and eat some grubs or wild nuts?"

At that moment, the baboon troop came together and huddled together for another bit of talking. Simba knew that the elephants and giraffes were willing to share the water with each other and the other animals, but he wasn't sure about the baboons. But when the monkeys had turned to face him, they had a respectful look in their eyes.

Then the lead baboon told him, "Because you have treated our cousin, Rafiki, so well, we have decided to agree with you. We will search for other things to eat as long as we have some fruit also."

Simba nodded back, saying. "Agreed. Now is this entire thing over?" All of the animals nodded. "Good. You can continue your day now."

As all of the animals of the Watering Hole cheered for their Lion King, Simba gave them a smile and a nod before dashing back to Pride Rock. He heard a flap of wings above him and he saw Zazu fly above him; remembering him not telling him about the baboons, he began to outrun him until he was right back at the foot of Pride Rock.

As Zazu landed on Simba's back, he panted, "Your...your Majesty, did it go well?"

"Yeah," Simba retorted, shaking him off. Then he added teasingly, "But next time, tell me about any other additional stuff that happens around here, okay?"

Zazu nodded and the two of them walked away before being intercepted by Rafiki, the mandrill. Rafiki was a very wise and old mandrill who knew all of the healing herbs of the Pridelands and all of the tales of old. He had also served Ahadi while he was the Lion King; that meant that he had served Simba's family for over three generations.

"Ah...hello, your Highness. Have you had a good day so far?"

Simba nodded and Rafiki swatted him on the head with his staff.

"Ow!" Simba roared, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

Rafiki cackled, "I was going to tell you that the next few years will bring another treasure! And here it is: an outsider or two or three will come here and change the face of Africa forever."

"Well, can you tell us?' Zazu aked impatiently. For the hornbill wasn't always as far-sighted as the mandrill.

"Nope! Not at the moment!" Rafiki cackled again.

As the mandrill shaman left without another word, Simba and Zazu stared at one another in confusion. What did Rafiki mean by that? Could it be that this outsider would come from the Outlands and change things? Or could it mean that animals that he never heard of would come here?

_Father, tell me what this is. Better yet, please help us prepare for this._

_To be continued..._

**...**

**AvatarCat11: There we go! This is my first-ever Lion King and Brother Bear FanFic. And don't worry. This is the prologue for the crossover story a few years before our actual story begins.**

**And that means that it'll take place between both Brother Bear movies and it'll take place during the Lion King 2.**

**Anyone who reviews will be given a virtual Easter basket with Easter candy. And here's the summary for the next chapter.**

**Summary: Kenai and Koda are ready to live their life together as two brothers. But then the shaman comes and tells them that their lives would be changed forever.**

**Plus, Zuwena means "Good" in Swahili and Jabari means "Fearless" in Swahili.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Kenai's Story

**AvatarCat11: It's about time that I updated A Tale of Two Animals and it's got two reviews so far. And so far, those two reviews were good reviews! Now this chapter will be about Brother Bear.**

**Summary: After leaving the human village, Kenai and Koda make a pact to become the closest brothers that they could be. After an accident near the Salmon Run, they meet up with the shaman of his village, who tells him of a powerful future ahead of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brother Bear or Lion King. Disney owns them. But there might be a few lions or bears that I could create.**

**Updating Date: August 10, 2011**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Kenai's Story_

There is a vast Alaskan wilderness during the Ice Age, where the leaves had just started changing into their fall colors and the rivers flow continuously except if they were frozen. Here and there, birds are singing and elk are feeding among the branches of small bushes while a wolverine ambles lazily past them, having eaten its kill already. Also, there were mammoths that were making their annual journey in a search for some new grazing grounds.

Right in the middle of this beautiful and dangerous wilderness, there was a mighty connection of streams, rivers, and waterfalls that contained lots of salmon. This was the Salmon run, where the grizzly bears come to catch many salmon to prepare for hibernation from the beginning of bears. They have also come to share some news and get along together for a few months; those with families weak to travel stay here until the cubs are well enough to travel.

A young adult male grizzly bear was sitting at the edge of one of the waterfalls. Standing on his hind legs, he would be around six feet tall and he would be four feet tall while on his four paws. His brown eyes focused on the river as he watched small red streaks passing through the water. Beside him and teaching him how to fish properly was a small dark brown cub with cream-colored fur around his neck and brown eyes.

"Come on, Kenai! Those fish aren't gonna leap up here, you know!" Koda was telling him good-humoredly. As Kenai gave him a good-humored glare, the cub went on, "Scoop your paw into the river and hook it under the fish! Then scoop it up!"

"You mean like this?" Kenai asked him as his paw shot into the water. He felt his claws pierce a fish and he pulled it onto the rock, killing it with a bite to the back of the neck.

Koda nodded happily.

Then the little bear cub looked around at Kenai and asked him with nervousness in his voice, "Kenai...do you miss your human brothers?"

Kenai looked down at him with concern. He had been a human one time and he had lived a good human life with his two human brothers (Sitka and Denahi). But when he had killed a bear out of hatred because he thought that the bear had killed Sitka, the great spirits turned him into a bear to teach him the value of love; however, his last living brother thought that the bear (who was really Kenai) killed his brother until he saw him transform. That bear had been Koda's mother and he still felt really mortified about killing the she-bear; without her around, he was the one to raise Koda all on his own.

Well, not really all on his own. Rutt and Tuke, the moose brothers, had heard about him turning into a grizzly bear and they helped out the best they could...though they could mess things up along the way. Some of the other bears (mainly Tug, who was a good friend to Koda) had helped the small bear cub out and they were shocked about what Kenai had done. But they had heard about the spirits blessing him because of his brotherly love towards Koda, so they forgot about the fiasco.

"I do miss them, but you're my best friend," Kenai told him while giving him a one-armed hug. "And I'll never leave you or the other bears."

Then he gently pushed the fish towards Koda and motioned for him to eat, but Koda told him to eat it because he was the one who caught it. So Kenai ate it while Koda got his own salmon and ate it quickly. After they buried the bones, they walked away from the river and they were ready to swim in the river when...

"How's it going, bears?" a familiar voice asked them.

"Yeah, how's it going, eh?" another familiar voice added.

Kenai and Koda turned around to see that Rutt and Tuke had come over to them with smiles on their faces. The two moose might be klutzy and scatterbrained, but they were good friends until the end. Even though they sometimes argued, it was no doubt that the two respected one another and were good brothers.

Kenai turned to face them and said, "Hey, guys."

"Rutt! Tuke!" Koda yelped happily as he pranced around the moose brothers' legs.

Tuke lowered his head to let Koda clamber on and greeted him, "Hey, smallish bear!"

Rutt added, "How've you two been eh?" Turning to Kenai, he told him, "Hey, large bear. We got a serious question for you."

Kenai twitched his ears to show that he was listening. Then... "What do you think is better: pine cones or pine nuts?"

"Wait a minute. THAT'S your serious question?" the young bear growled in an annoyed way.

"Of course! Little bear over there was tellin' us about how he and Binky found the biggest pine cone ever. It's a good story, eh?" Tuke explained.

"Hold up, you guys," Koda interrupted, climbing onto Kenai's back. "First of all, his name's BUCKY, not BINKY! Second, it wasn't a pine CONE; it was a pine NUT."

Kenai turned his head around to smile at his friend. "We get the point, Koda." To the moose, he told them, "I think you should've asked Koda your answer. He knows those stories more than I do."

"Got it. We'll remember this one easily, eh?" Rutt said as he and Tuke left the two bears alone.

**...**

The two bears were left to just do whatever they want for right now before heading over to the Salmon Run. They had dug for some roots and they had played hide-and-seek together. Koda was really good at playing this game since he was a smaller and younger bear than Kenai was. But the bigger bear didn't mind at all; as long as his friend was safe and happy, he could be happy with anything in the world.

But sometimes, there were bad times to ruin the good times.

"Hey, orphan! Where'd your mama go?"

Koda let out a little growl and Kenai turned around to find out who was taunting him; a male grizzly cub around Koda's age (except he had light brown fur) was stalking forward with three other cubs in tow with him. When Kenai saw the fear and anger in his friend's brown eyes, he could tell that this was bad.

Meanwhile, Koda was growling, "What d'you want, Yutu?"

"Oh, nothing, runt," Yutu sneered as he and several cubs surrounded him. "We just want to see how you've living without a mother...for now."

"What do you...?"

But Koda didn't get to finish the sentence because Yutu had shoved him to the ground with his fore paws. When the smaller bear pushed him off, he was immediately surrounded by the other cubs of the group, who began scratching him and biting him. Koda was doing his best to fight and defend himself, but the three cubs kept on beating him up with their claws. Now it looked like nothing was going to defend Koda until...

"Get away from him! Now!"

Kenai had leaped forward and dragged Koda away from the three cubs beating him up. When Yutu tried to drag him back to beat him up, Kenai held out a forepaw and kept him from getting any closer. Finally, the male cub gave up and began panting hard; his companions joined him in glaring at Kenai, whose glare made even Yutu's companions shiver and run off to their parents.

When the other cubs were gone, Kenai growled at Yutu, "What're you doing to Koda?"

"Beating him up! Why you ask?" one of the cubs growled cheekily.

"Beating him up? Is that what you have to say?" Kenai snarled, towering above the other cubs so that they shivered. "Koda lost his mother and it hurt him very much! And you hurt him so much that it hurt not only his spirit, but his BODY every day? You better pray to the Spirits that a hunter doesn't come after you and hunt YOU down!"

And before the other bear cub could react to this grizzly rage, another grown bear stepped into the clearing. This was one of the mother bears that had become very suspicious of Kenai after he told the bears what happened to Koda's mother. She had accused him of being arrogant, but Tug surprisingly defended Kenai by saying that he didn't know about that at first.

Anyways, the mother bear asked him, "Kenai, why are you yelling at my son?"

Kenai pointed his claw towards Koda and told her, "Well, why was your son beating up my brother?"

When the mother bear turned to see Koda with scratches all over his body and saw her cub sneering at him, she growled at him, "Yutu, we're going to have a talk about this. A VERY long talk. Right now. And that goes for your friends too," she added.

The cub groaned with disappointment and padded towards his mother. But when he turned around to give Koda a glare, Kenai fixed him with a more fierce glare than he did. So he dropped his hard stare and scampered away.

As soon as Yuta and his mother were gone, Kenai had rushed over to Koda and tried to wake him up. But it appeared that the young bear cub had been knocked out after the claw blows he had received. Kenai nudged him a few more times after he realized that, but Koda still wouldn't wake up.

"Koda! Please wake up!" Kenai begged him. Calling to anyone in particular, he called, "Help us! Koda needs help!"

"What? Smallish bear's in danger?"

Rutt and Tuke had rushed over from their grazing of water plants when they heard Kenai calling for help. He himself knew that Rutt and Tuke weren't reliable all the time, but if their friends were in danger, they could help out anyway they can.

When the moose brother got there, Rutt asked him, "What's wrong, big bear? Did..."

But Tuke nudged him and said, "We're supposed to say it together? Getting forgetful, eh?"

"Oh yeah, eh," Rutt said.

"Guys, now's the time to not goof off!" Kenai snapped. This wasn't any time for those antics. "Koda got knocked out by some bullies! Can you two get him to the Salmon Run without screwing it up?"

The moose brothers nodded, apparently wanting to nod together.

Kenai pointed his claw towards a couple of pine trees and told them, "The Salmon Run is just that way. If any bear asks you who you are, tell them that you know me and Koda. And get the other bears to find some healing herbs."

Once again, the two moose brothers nodded and plodded on to the Slamon Run with Kenai following them.

**...**

Kenai paced back and forth outside the herb den where Koda was at. He and the moose brothers had somehow come across Tanana, the shawoman of Kenai's former village, and she had heard about what happened. Even though the young adult bear couldn't talk to humans anymore, he could hear what Tanana was saying; he heard her say that she could try to find some healing herbs to help Koda.

But Kenai felt very ashamed of himself now. He had failed to protect Koda; he felt as if hunters were stabbing through the heart with their hunting spears. He felt that a brother had to be there by his side and not goof up in protecting his brother, not sit by and do nothing. That was what led him to kill Koda's mother by mistake after Sitka's death.

Finally, Tanana came out of the healing den, looking tired yet happy. Kenai could tell that she had some good news, so he rushed over to the old woman and started pacing in front of her.

"Is Koda okay?" Kenai asked her even though she couldn't understand him. It would just sound like the normal growls and moans of a bear.

Tanana laughed softly at this before saying, "I don't speak bear, but I have good news. Your young friend will recover and you may go in, but be careful. He twisted his hind leg quite badly in that scuffle and he still has a few scars on his pelt. Other than that, he will be fine."

Kenai gave a roar of happiness as he yelled "Thanks, Tanana!" before rushing into the den to see his little friend.

The den had some flowers growing here and there, even on the ceiling of the small den. Beside him, Tug was watching over the sleeping form of Koda; the cub's body was covered in scratches that were long but not deep.

"Hey Kenai. Good to see ya," the older and bigger bear whispered in his low rumble. Nudging Koda gently with one claw, he whispered, "Koda, you got a guest."

Koda weakly opened one brown eye as he rasped, "K-K-Kenai?"

"It's me, Koda," Kenai murmured. Then, gently stooping low to give him a soft bear hug, he told him with his voice cracking a little, "Koda, I-I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you back there. I must be an awful friend to sit by and do nothing."

"Are you gonna stop blaming yourself soon? 'Cause I don't blame you," the bear cub rasped with half amusement and half seriousness in his voice. "And you're more than just my friend; you're like a brother to me."

Kenai's eyes began to fill with tears when Koda had said this to him; it was a very touching thing to say. When Kenai himself had been turned back into a bear, Denahi had promised that he would visit him and Koda every day. However, he had recently been chosen to be the new chief of his village and his new duties had prevented him from visiting his ursid brother.

But Denahi still loved him and had never forgotten him. Not ever.

So, with another tear going down to his muzzle, Kenai told Koda, "Koda, I wanted to tell you that I'm also sorry for killing your mother; it's just that I wanted to avenge my brother's death, but it wasn't her fault. Anyways, I am very proud to have helped you all the way to the Salmon Run and bond with you like a brother. After all we've been through, I really want to ask you this. Would you like to be my little brother?"

Koda was gazing up at him with shock and joy in his big brown eyes. Then he sat up weakly and told him, "Yeah! It's gonna be awesome with us being brothers! And we stick together for always. Pinky Swear?"

"Pinky Swear," Kenai replied without hesitation. He stuck out his pinky claw and Koda locked it with his, shaking it before letting go and hugging him.

Suddenly, the two bears heard shuffling and they noticed Tug getting out of the entrance way to let Tanana in. The old woman had probably seen the entire scene, for she was slowly making her way towards them, her grayish-white hair glowing silver in the firelight.

"I have heard the entire thing, you two," she told them. The bears were confused, for they dihad no idea that she heard them speaking. "Your bond is unbreakable and you two will need each other now than ever. Plus, your destinies shall be lying elsewhere for now."

At that, the elderly woman left the three bears and the two moose to wonder what went on.

_To be continued..._

**...**

**AvatarCat11: That's enough for now and that's all I'm gonna put in for now. If anyone else has any ideas of what should happen on the next chapter, send a review. And you'll receive either virtual gummy worms or virtual Swedish gummy fish.**

**See ya next time!**


	3. The Hunter

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, folks, and welcome back to Pawesome Adventures! Sorry if I haven't updated this yet. I've been distracted by other stories, but I'll update the others as soon as I can. And one thing I should say before we go on. **

**I MIGHT plan on going to Pennsylvania for a short vacation again. But then again, my family and I are heading up there for Thanksgiving and for my sister's baby and our two cousins' babies getting baptized in the local church. I've even heard that our grandpa's renting us a car that can carry up to ten passengers, but that's only a rumor. Still...it's a good one, right?**

**So anyways, let's go on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: The Lion King and Brother Bear are not mine. Walt Disney owns them even though he is gone from this world.**

**Uploading Date: July 18, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_The Hunter_

Sunlight shone down among the leaves of the trees, hitting Kenai's closed eyes. Blinking sleep from his eyes, Kenai rose to his paws and shook out some dust from his fur. He peeked inside the makeshift tent to see Koda sleeping peacefully on his side towards the put-out campfire, and he was. The cub was sleeping peacefully, which pleased Kenai as he backed out of the den and think he could do something to help his day get better.

The young adult bear rose to his hind legs and looked around the forest. The birds were starting to wake up to sing, and he swore he saw an eagle look at him before taking off. He was reminded very much of his big brother Sitka; his totem before he tragically died was the eagle of guidance. Like their older brother, Kenai and Denahi got their totems; Denahi got the wolf of wisdom and Kenai got the bear of love.

"Kenai? You there?"

It was Koda. He seemed to have finally woken up.

Kenai got down to all fours before turning around to greet his little brother. "Morning, Koda. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Koda replied, limping slightly out of the makeshift den. Sitting down beside him, he asked, "So are we gonna get something to eat?"

"Of course we can," Kenai said, picking him up by the scruff and placing him on his back. "How about we search for some berries before we go back to the Salmon Run?"

At this, Koda was fully awake as he chirped, "Yeah! I love berries! You know that, right?"

Kenai nodded and set off towards a berry bush not far away from them. Looking back, he could see the shaman looking after them with gentle wisdom in her aged eyes. She gave a nod to the two bears before she walked away from the makeshift den, perhaps back to the tribe's village.

As soon as they made it to the berry bush, Koda slid off of Kenai's back and walked over to the berry bush, quickly stuffing his face with berries. Wanting to make sure he didn't choke, Kenai gently tapped the bear cub on the shoulder. "Make sure you slow down a bit, Koda," he told him.

"Hehe...sorry 'bout that," Koda chuckled, swallowing the berries more carefully. "My mom told me something like that too."

_I'm sure she did, _Kenai told himself. He still blamed himself for going after Koda's mother and killing her for something that wasn't her fault. Kenai also knew some bears still blamed him for her death, so he had to work hard to gain their trust back. But only Tug stood by his side, and so did Koda, Rutt, and Tuke.

But as he mused over his memories, he heard a sudden snap of a twig, making the fur on his ears bristle. Kenai rose up onto his hind legs and sniffed the air; he thought he knew that smell from somewhere even though he was a bear for several months.

"Koda, hide," he whispered from the corner of his mouth. "I think a hunter's nearby."

Quickly, the brown bear cub slunk underneath a fallen log, slowly chewing on the berries he still had in his mouth. Kenai, in the meantime, had risen up to his hind legs and looked around him. Everywhere around him, leaves rustled in the slight wind, and sunlight dappled the clearing they were in, splashes of gold appearing here and there. Standing before the log Koda quietly hid under, Kenai looked around until he saw the intruder.

A two-legged figure was slinking quietly towards them, a spear held out in its hands. It was wearing a musk oxen pelt over its head, and the furred boots were treading softly on the fallen leaves. Kenai knew that kind of being from anywhere, but he did not recognize the human. This one was not from the tribe he once lived in.

"It's a hunter," he rasped. Out of the corner of his mouth, he whispered, "Koda, keep out of sight. I'll take care of this."

At this, he crept forth until he was hiding behind a rather large stone that towered over the berry bushes. He waited until the hunter got near before he leapt out from behind the stone and let out a loud challenging roar. The hunter spun around, raising his spear as if ready to defend himself against a randomly appearing bear. Behind Kenai, Koda was watching on with wide eyes, scared of what was going to happen.

Kenai let out another roar and leapt at the hunter, who raised his spear higher and was ready to impale him. But Kenai knew what that move could do, so he halted before the hunter and swatted the weapon out of his hand with a massive paw. With a yell, the man threw himself at the towering bear and started trying to punch him all over. In response, Kenai peeled the man away from him and took a swipe at his face with his paws.

A closer look told him that this man was not part of the village he once belonged to. While the hunter was on the ground, clutching his face in pain, Kenai ran over to Koda's hiding spot and picked said cub up, letting him climb onto his back. He made a run for it right away as he crashed through the undergrowth and ignored the thorns scratching at his fur. Seeing the river up ahead, he let out a roar and jumped into the water, and then he turned his head to see if the hunter was following them.

He was. The hunter was sliding down the slope, spear in one hand and a rock in the other. Scars raced over the part of his face where Kenai had clawed him, but this didn't stop him. So Kenai swam further to keep his head and Koda above the water and avoid the hunter at the same time. He leapt over fallen tree logs and dark gray rocks, but the hunter was slowly catching up. In a last despairing attempt to throw him off their trail, he paddled over to shore and hared away.

"Look!" Koda was pointing a paw towards somewhere up ahead. "A cave! Let's hide!"

"Thanks for the obviousness!" Kenai panted, but he was grateful for his little brother's idea.

So he veered from the forest path and slid down the slope towards the cave. Once inside, he headed deep into the cave until it was completely dark as he looked back. To his relief, the hunter was not following them anymore.

"We made it..." he panted. "We lost him...Koda, what're you doing?"

Koda was climbing down his back and heading deeper into the cave. "Kenai, I think I feel something in here," he explained.

Kenai eyed him with suspicion. "Something? Like what?"

"I don't know. Just something."

The bigger bear sighed and followed the cub. But suddenly, he found himself feeling tired, his eyes drooping and his pawsteps slowing down. Up ahead, it appeared that Koda was doing the same thing, tottering around.

"Koda? Are you feeling okay?"

The bear cub nodded. "Yeah...just tired after today. Can we take a nap now?"

Kenai nodded. "Yeah. Besides, you gotta rest and let your scratches from the other day heal up. Come rest next to me," he added with a yawn as he laid down.

So his little brother obeyed and nestled into the bigger bear's fur, letting out a tired sigh. Kenai smiled towards this before yawning again and resting his head on his forepaws. For a moment, he saw a vision of a great grassland he had never seen before and silhouettes of animals he had never seen before. It appeared that these looked like saber-tooth tigers, mammoths, and even the wild horses he had seen around the prairies. But there were more animals he could not recognize.

But that didn't matter now. He was full asleep when he stopped thinking.

**Hours later...**

Kenai opened one eye, sighing and looking around. For some odd reason, the cave was lighter than before...but it didn't look like the cave he and Koda rested in. The rocks looked different, and the air around them was hot and humid instead of cool and calm. He sat up and stretched his forelegs out as he felt energy flow back into his blood.

But when he looked around, he felt his eyes widen. Koda was not resting at his paws now.

"Koda?" He got up and looked around the cave, feeling worried now. "Koda! Where are you?!"

He raced outside, gasping at what he saw next. This was the grassland he had seen in his vision, but about the animals...he hadn't seen them around yet. Perhaps it was early in the morning or something, but the sun was already high in the sky. Yet he had to find Koda in this new place or else he could die.

_Great spirits, if you can hear me in this place, keep Koda safe and help me find him!_

With a sigh, he stepped out of the cave and began running across the grass. He was getting rather thirsty and hungry, yet his concern for Koda overcame this as he continued running.

**...**

Despite what her father said, Kiara decided to just explore some more. Simba had gone out for a patrol, so she was left in the care of Timon and Pumbaa again, but she had scoffed at this. They couldn't keep an eye on her better than they could keep an eye on the gross grubs under logs. So while they went feasting on said grubs, she slunk off, making sure her mother Nala didn't see her leave the area.

Kiara began haring away through the grass, pouncing after a butterfly as she went and trying to catch it. She did manage to catch it and rolled around on the ground with the flying insect in her paws, so it flew up and started tickling her nose. Not wanting to keep it forever, though, Kiara let the butterfly flutter away, got to her paws, and hared away. The playtime she had with said insect made her feel friskier and want to spend some time away from Pride Rock.

Before she knew it, she had arrived at the pond Timon and Pumbaa found her at. It had the same rock, the same water, and the same tree that could be used as shade. Just as she climbed onto the rock and looked down at the water, that was when she heard a voice. An unfamiliar one.

"Get up here! Hurry!"

Confused, Kiara looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. A leaf fell onto her nose, and she looked up...and gasped. This was a young animal, but it didn't look anything like she had seen in the Pridelands before. It had shaggy dark brown fur, rather large ears, big paws with claws that permanently stayed out, and brown eyes. It was clinging onto the tree branch, looking scared, as if he didn't want to climb down again.

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. "What's there to be scared of?"

The new animal yelped, "They're coming back, and they'll eat us! Hurry!"

Kiara was even more confused. "Who's coming back?"

"Us!"

At this, Kiara turned around...and froze.

Three hyenas were standing before her, the scourge of the Pridelands after her father's late uncle Scar. One was apparently a female by the way she stood in the front of the small pack, one was male with a sadistic grin on his face...and the last looked dumb. Simba had told her about how he, Nala, and Zazu had come across these three hyenas when they were cubs...but not Zazu. It was her grandfather Mufasa who had saved them in the end.

But Mufasa was dead, and Simba was out on patrol. And there were three hungry hyenas ready to eat her and the unknown animal in the branches above her.

"Now let's play a game of 'Catch The Cub,'" the non-dumb male hyena cackled. "And I thought lions played with their food!"

"Yeah," the female added with a chuckle. "Now push away your pride and come here! Get it?" At this, they cackled before leaping as one.

With a scream, Kiara turned and leapt onto the tree trunk, sinking her claws into the bark. The brown animal above her was watching with terror as the hyenas ran forth and nearly grabbed onto her tail. Kiara hissed at this and swiped her claws across one of their faces, making them yelp and growl before she clambered up and joined the animal in the tree.

"Where's Kenai when you need him?!" he was saying.

Kiara raised a brow. "Kenai? Who's that?"

He replied, "My brother. He'll come!"

"I don't see any of your kind here," the male hyena snarled from below. "Now get down here! We're inviting you to dinner! With you as the main course, of course!"

This made the female slap him upside the head with a paw. "You don't go tellin' them that, Banzai, ya dope! What's wrong with you?!"

Banzai glared at her. "Aw, come on, Shenzi! You gotta admit that it's funny!"

"Okay, it's funny," Shenzi sighed. "Now let's get back to eatin'! Show 'em how we do it, Ed!"

Then to Kiara's horror, as the dumb male crashed into the tree with his head, it began shaking. The tree was a bit thin, so thin that a hippo could push it over with one shove. And when the other two joined him, Kiara had to sink her claws into the bark and hold on tight to the branch as they kept it up. But as for the cub beside her, he wasn't having any luck...and then he fell.

_Oh no! _She couldn't bear to see him get eaten. _Get up! Hurry!_

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

A loud roar echoed across the savannah, but it wasn't of any animal she had ever heard of before. Just as the hyenas got near the small brown animal, another one that looked much bigger than the cub jumped in between them, growling. Then it stood on its hind legs, letting out a loud and very ferocious bellow that stopped the hyenas in their tracks. They looked up at him in fear before turning tail and fleeing back into the tall grass.

Kiara was amazed by how powerful and large this animal was. This was perhaps not from Africa, but he seemed to be just as powerful as Simba himself. But then he dropped to the ground, dropped the angry look too, and turned to the cub behind him.

"Koda, are you okay?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Yeah," "Koda" said with a smile. "If it weren't for you, I'd be wolf meat!"

Deciding to speak up, Kiara climbed down from the tree, saying, "He helped me out by alerting the hyenas. And that's what they're called: hyenas. And what are wolves...and what are you?"

The two animals shared glances before Koda said, "Well, I'm Koda, and this is my big brother Kenai. We're bears as you can see. So what are YOU?"

"A lion...a lion cub," Kiara added with a smile. "I'm the princess of the Pridelands."

Kenai looked around. "Pridelands? So this isn't near the Salmon Run..." He looked back at her and said, "You seem lost. Where do you live?"

Kiara, who had been wondering what salmon was, replied, "You see that big pointy rock in the distance? That's where I live. It's not that far away, I promise...and I'm actually not allowed out here on my own, anyways."

Koda nodded. "I get that feeling too. Well, come on!" He began climbing onto Kenai's back. "Let's take you back to the Pride Rock! And you can ride on Kenai's back; he won't bite."

"Or will I?" Kenai retorted with a laugh.

So Kiara walked over to the young male bear and clambered up his foreleg and onto his back behind Koda. Once both cubs were on board, Kenai began trekking his way away from the rock and over towards the direction to Pride Rock. The lion cub couldn't bear to think of what her father would say if he knew she wandered off in a while...but he would be impressed if he saw that Kenai had rescued her and Koda.

That would be what she could do. The bears could live with the lions for a while...and Koda could be her new friend if Kovu couldn't be.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: There we go. It's taken me quite a while to upload it, and it's finally here on FanFiction. As I said before, sorry about not uploading this story in a long while; one more month, and it'd be two years since I uploading it.**

**I don't think this story will be a long one...it'll probably be around ten chapters or so. And I'm glad you got to see the three hyenas; this might not be the last time we'll see 'em here, though. But I don't mind. Timon and Pumbaa are the good comic duo, and the hyenas are the bad comic trio, so we gotta have humor at both sides.**

**Read and review! Those who do will get a virtual plush doll or statue of either a lion or a bear. I don't allow flames, but I welcome advice, questions of any kind, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
